The General
The General, was the former main villain before Amset Ra. He was the right hand of The Golden King of Atlantis and his goal was to acquire the Golden Armor of the King so he would conquer the world. The General was defeated by Noa Doc and Henk Doc. The General's Power Form is Octo. History The General was the General of the Atlantis King centauries ago. One day the General wanted to rule the world but the only person who could stop him was the King. He forged a plan in which he would steal the Golden Kings Armor. With that armor, the General could rule the world and nobody could stop him. Using his title he found out that with the Holy Chalice of Atlantis, which would give him immortality, he could defeat the King and steal his armor. However the Chalice was bounded to a curse. The Chalice would only work if the user drank it during a full moon, on Atlantis ground. If the drinker would not accomplish these obligations the drinker would die, if he did not wear his own armor on Atlantis ground. The General was not told about the first rule and as such was cursed. As the first part of the curse he would be prisoned in his own helmet at the final key point at the gateway to Atlantis acting as a guardian, until someone from the outside would lift the helmet from its resting place. Released After many centuries Noa found all the 5 keys and wanted to retrieve the treasure located at the Atlantis Gateway. After placing four keys already, she had to place the final key on the final lock but there was a helmet lying on it. She removed it and placed the key. When doing this, The General was released and appeared before Noa. He retrieved his armor and battled Noa with success. He was able to defeat her but was knocked away by DiamondLord. This was the beginning of the new story line. ---- His Demise In the end, The General was able to steal the legendary Golden Armor of the king. After he stole it from its last resting place, he was stopped by Noa Doc. However she came not alone. With the help of none other than her father Colin Doc, the Guardian DiamondLord and world greatest warrior Maker. Despite there efforts they had trouble to battle him. DiamondLord, with the help of MultiX, battled Octo while Maker battled another guardian called Cangrejo. Eventually Colin activated Master Control so Noa could battle him at full power but soon after that, he became frozen in impenetrable ice, leaving Noa to battle The General all by herself. Noa used her best Power Form, Celestial the Pharaoh to battle him. She was able to gain the upper hand but The General was able to subdue her. At the verge of her defeat, Henk saved her. With him briefly out of the way, Henk encouraged Noa to battle him. With her new confidence and Henk's Doc-Up they were able to overpower him. Noa transformed into Diamond X to separate him from his armor while Henk distracted him. Noa was able to convince Diamond X to separate The General from his armor but transformed her back into human form because she was extremely tired. But it was not enough, because Henk rushed to Noa to help her, The General was able to pick up his General's Armor and viciously attack Henk. This caused Noa to transform into her official Power From Celestial and blast him with her signature weapons while Henk used Mega Tail to knock The General into the resting grave of the Golden Armor, defeating him. Because when he stole the armor, he became cursed that when thrown into the grave, he would be unable to escape. With him gone Colin vanished back to the spirit world, while Octo vanished too and the Temple collapsed. Maker brought Noa and Henk back to there island and reset the DocSoul's Master Control. Meanwhile DiamondLord sealed away the Key of Heart, which is the only item that can open a portal back to the Temple where The General currently resides, defeated. The Return To Be Added The General was ultimately defeated by Noa as Pharaoh when Red Eye presumably killed Telicis. Noa arrived at the horrific scene and immediately transformed in Pharaoh. She defeated the Doc-Up boosted villain easily and destroyed his body before defeating The General and almost killing him. Telicis recovered and halted her before she could use his trident to incapacitate him. Noa stripped The General from his armor and DiamondLord used a spell to trap him in his own helmet again. Noa went to Atlantis and placed his helmet on the keyhole yet again with the rest of his armor scattered around there. Noa told him that he would remain conscious while the rest of the palace remained time locked before departing. The General taunted her, saying that it wasn't over yet and that something is coming but Noa went through the portal without reacting. The Key of Heart was than hidden with the use of the Chalice and the Atlantis map yet again. The chalice was subsequently placed in the Doc Realm by DiamondLord while Henk hid the Atlantis map afterwards on an unknown location. Personality The General wants to rule the world using the greatest power ever, the legendary pure golden armor of the Atlantis King. The General is a cruel, cold-hearted, ruthless, vicious and violent man. He has shown to easily fight against opponents himself without help. He doesn't hold back in combat and uses violent tactics to win. He also isn't against hurting or even killed opponents. After his ultimate defeat in the hands of Henk Doc, he gained a hatred to him as well after Noa and DiamondLord. He has realized that he's also not someone to underestimate. When he returned by the hand of Amset Ra, he went for Henk instead of Noa because of his earlier defeat. The General quickly sides with allies who share his cause or his ideals. He sided with ShadowLife because he promised him the keys to Atlantis. He also helped Amset who needed his help to stop Noa and Henk once and for all, untill they both failed. Despite being a villain, The General is a team player. He helps his allies in battle or other situations and doesn't leave them behind. Unless they are not powerful enough to aid them or if they are no use to him. Powers and Abilities The General's main powers come from his General's Armor, these powers include: General's Armor *'General's Collar': The General gains super strength and high durability, making him strong enough to face multiple opponents at once. He is physical strong enough to hold back Pharaoh in direct combat and withstand attacks from DiamondLord. *'General's Trident': The General gains the ability to use magic spells and attacks. This item also gives him the ability to use several type attacks. Like every other trident, it can project bolts and waves of lightning. The trident allows the holder to manipulate water in the form of tidal waves and water blasts. The Trident can also create earthquakes when struck to the ground. *'General's Helmet': The General gains the ability to learn things faster and a higher intelligence. He can also use some various type attacks. He also gains the ability to fly. *'Holy Chalice': The General gains the ability to regenerate its wounds and damage really fast. When drank during a full moon, he gains immortality but only if he wears the complete armor at anytime from the moment he drank. The effect goes away when he's stripped from the armor he wears. Other Powers and Abilities The General is a highly skilled user of hand-to-hand combat. Even without the full use of his armor, he's a seasoned armed and unarmed combatant and can easily take out many opponents in direct combat. The General has proven himself to be a very strong opponent as he was able to hold his own against people like DiamondLord, Colin Doc, Maker and Noa Doc and her various Power Forms. The General can continue living without foods, energy or other items required for an average member of the human species to survive for a extended or infinite amount of time. The General is a master tactician and a very skilled strategist, what would be expected from someone who has been a general for a long time, hence the name. He is able to make strategic tactics and plan very well ahead. In addition to that The General also possess remarkable skills as a leader. He can command an army of dozens as well as a small group of people. The General can also form an allegiance willingly or not with one or more companions, no matter on which side they are. As long as he gets what he wants. The General also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. The General can manipulate others to make them believe whatever he wants them to believe. In addition to that The General can manipulate the trust and loyalties of others and either make them trust him. He can even cause distrust amongst his aliases. Signature Moves The General's signature moves are: *'Lightning Strike': The General's trident pins become surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity while the trident is being raised in the air. He then swings his trident, pointing it to his target and fires a great amount of yellow lightning to the opponent. *'Golden Overload': The General's trident glows golden and it releases multiple transparent golden rings from its trident at the opponent. This attacks greatly hurts the target(s) ears. Weaknesses/Resistances Because the General drank from the Chalice, he is greatly weakened when he doesn't have any armor. However if he's on Atlantis ground, like the temple and the gateway, he will not die. When The General drinks from the Chalice during a full moon, he gains immortality. This only works when he wears any complete set of armor. When he's stripped from his armor, he loses his immortality. The General is weaker without all the armor pieces and as such doesn't have the full access to his powers. Trivia *The General is the only villain whose real name is unknown. He is called by his rank, General. *Both of The General's signature moves can only be used via the Trident. Without it, he can't utilize them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Items Category:PowerForm Users Category:Undead Characters